happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:IThrowLemonsAtLife/Heartwarming
Alright. I know. I know! This isn't the purpouse of the show. At all. Still, having in mind that HTF parodies the sicklenly sweet cartoons, of course it will have the heartwarming stuff, at least as a starting point. This blog is mostly about them. Isn't it sweet that the characters decide to do things together before their insides go out? Isn't it adorable that they play in the snow with one another before they paint it in red? They're still called Happy Tree Friends, after all. It's hilarious that Lumpy left the gas and poisoned everyone in the Kringle Feast. The massive explosion simply topped it off. Still, it's sweet to see that all of those characters, including'' 'Lifty and Shifty ''decided to have a christmas dinner together. Perhaps particular characters do, or try to do something good with the rest on a regular basis, before the massacre starts. Lumpy often takes care of the other characters and plays with them. If you invite him to your birthday party, he'll make sure to bake you a cake. His determination to keep you safe, bring you to the nest or deliver you a letter is simply amazing. Unless he's a dangerous mythical creature that treats you as a prey, a policeman who arrests you and hurts you in the process, even if you’re innocent, or a cheapstake boss who belittles and puts his employees in danger, this guy will have the best intentions for others. And Pop might be irresponsible, but it’s clear that taking care of Cub is the most important thing to him. Flaky could simply lock herself in a capsule with bubble wrap or something similar, but spending time with her friends, even if they force her to do dangerous things, means more to her. The thing Mime does at most is to entertain the rest. The likes of Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Petunia, Lammy, Flippy (Excluding Mr. Pickels and Fliqpy) and pretty much half the cast are so sweet and sociable, they can befriend almost everyone in sight. Perhaps particular bonds between them stand out to you. Not to mention the way they influence one another. Who could have thought that Nutty and Sniffles would be so close? Especially when the latter manages to calm the former down? How about Giggles and Petunia? Perhaps this is the relationship with the least friction. They, along with The Mole, can make Handy freaking look at you and wonder if you’re okay. Bonus points for Giggles, who influences Sniffles the same way, along with Nutty and Toothy. The list can go on and on. Maybe it’s some moments, or whole episodes that stand out to you. For example Class Act, Party Animal, I’ve Got You Under My Skin and Blast From The Past qualify to me. Let’s not mention the times when a character is concerned for someone else, not just horrified that the same injury or death can happen to them. You possibly spotted an implied moment of heartwarming? Yes, Nutty shoved Flaky away and ate the chocolates. Still, he must have been the one who called the ambulance afterwards. Also, who tied the band-aids in I Nub You? Cuddles? Giggles? Both? Isn’t it also nice to see some of them with a picture of another character in their house? (Eeerm, except for YouTube 101) You don’t have to arrange it by anything. Pick something that stood out to you and share it. Category:Blog posts